e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Series 4/@comment-5684076-20121105163437
I expected actual story telling from the webisodes. It seems to be a let down so far as Strung Out appears to be of no importance. A parallel storyline would've been perfect, but no we get senseless puppets. On another note with Seth retiring will we see Curtis using his power or any other for that matter? It's more to Misfits than just powers, but at the same time Curtis IS the last remaining original. He deserves a bigger role. Perhaps one we've yet to see. Perhaps S3 Ep7 was his major role. Rehashing powers alike to Rachel's and Elliot's...come on Howard. What else have you got? Another public announcement of powers would be nice as I'm sure Brian or Nathan for that matter wouldn't be the only two people looking to cash in on their abilities. Originality can be stressful, I know this to be true, but at what price? Conventional powers may seem cliche, but in the case of Finn that's not the case at all. I'm all good with the Vegas Baby entry, but Nathan, as desperate as he may be could've easily had conjured up cash. I realize the actors have moved on, but to some degree, they deserve much better. Also, wouldn't Nathan have been deported back to the UK eventually? That's a plot hole in itself. Kelly on the other hand, I can deal with. Her departure seems legit, but what of Simon? His time ability unlike the one shared between three other characters keeps him in one time line. Therefore, as smart as his character is made out to be, he'll make a return no doubt...hopefully. If it's done the way I've come to understand time travel(his power seems conventional) then Simon and Alisha will pop back into the present hiding out or coming back into the fold at a later date, but he won't remain gone for too long. It would be as if he never left...which may lead to the killer rabbit being some sort of Cleaner or entity set to steer events to how they should've been in an Alice in Wonderland or bug in the program type perspective. Even if Iwan doesn't return there can be a Superhoodie without a face. So Rudy has another doppelganger, which is interesting, but what will come of it? Will he be killed, tamed/absorbed? Next week will possibly reveal the answer. I've seen fanfics solve a few of these issues. What's Howard's answer? He says he's the man with the plan. So with that said will we see true redemption of Misfits or will we fall victim to sour story telling? I had faith in Misfits, but as a writer and avid fanfic reader my hope for the show's dynamic "in your face everything comes full circle plot twist" is dwindling. I'm not saying I can do a better job that's not the case at all, but if I had a writing position on the team I can make damn sure the fans are satisfied. If anything I'm hoping the S4 cliffhanger we all heard about shows us Simon or Nathan in the final conflict in a seemingly sacrificial manner. Then maybe I'll be satisfied 100% in terms of the plot holes. Even Nathan can be done without showing Robert's face. It's fucking cinema magic for Christ's sake, no double puns intended.